Bad century
by Damilie
Summary: Au 19ème siècle, plus précisément en 1864. Quatre magnifiques sœurs reçoivent un lettre du Royaume, qui va changer à toutes les quatre leurs vies. Elles vont faire des rencontres incroyables, et leurs futurs font partis d'entre eux ...
1. La lettre

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**La lettre.**_

_Tous commença par une jolie petite maison Blanche, situés à Mystic Falls au bord d'un très beau Lac. Les voisins, entendit toujours quelques petits bruits, soit de pleure ou de joie ... Dans cette magnifique demeure vivaient 4 magnifiques sœurs aussi belles que les autres. Tous trois n'avaient pas l'intention de se mariées même si le fallait pour l'honneur de la famille, cependant les parents n'étaient pas de cette avis et voulait à tous pris mariées leurs filles. La mère Petrova comme tous les matins allait voir dans sa boite au lettres, puis elle vit une jolie petite lettre qui changea des vies._

**_Katerina Petrova (La mère) : Elena, Brooke, Emilie, Isabella venaient je vous pris !_**

**_Emilie : Mère, de grâce. Il est à peine 9h !_**

**_Isabella : J'était en pleine lecture, qui y a t-il mère ?_**

**_Katerina : Une lettre ..._**

**_Elena : C'est à cause d'une lettre que vous nous avez déranger ?_**

**_Puis Emilie pris la lettre des mains de sa mère puis lis la lettre à toutes ses sœurs._**

**_Emilie : Mais ... C'est une lettre du royaume !_**

**_Brooke : Mais qu'attends tu pour la lire ?_**

**_Emilie : Vous êtes cordialement invités au Bal du Royaume organisées par sa Majesté la reine. Qui à lieu dans quelques jours !_**

**_Isabella : Nous pourrions y aller n'est pas mère ?_**

**Katerina : Bien sûr, mes chéries. Bon, je ne vous achèterez point d'autres robes. **_Dit-elle en regardant toutes les filles._**_ Vous aviez votre collection pour toute l'année, et je n'ai pas encore payer le Logis._**

**_Brooke : Comment ? Pas de nouvelles robes ? Mais nous n'allons point y aller _****avec nos pauvres robes du quotidien !**

**Katerina : Bien sûr que non, mes il y a des robes au grenier, pas de bagarre sinon les robes ne seront point à vous mes filles, mais au marché. Se serait parfait pour gagner un peu d'écu.**

**Emilie : Nous pouvons aller les choisir maintenant mère ?**

**Katerina : Non, ma chère Emilie. Vous choisirez vos robes le soir même. Comme sa si vous vous bagarrez, les robes iront au marché mais en plus vous n'irez ni l'une ni l'autre au Bal !**

**Emilie : Très bien, mère.**

**Puis Emilie et toutes ses sœurs alla dans leurs chambres en rêvant toutes de ce fameux bal. Quelques jours avant le Bal, Emilie et Isabella eurent une petite conversation.**

**Emilie : Tu crois que mère nous mènent à ce Bal, rien que pour nous mariez ?**

**Isabella : Alors là, j'en suis persuadées !**

**Emilie : Alors on n'y va quand même ?**

**Isabella : On reste toujours enfermée dans cette demeure, je croit que quelques valses et beaux cavaliers nous feraient le plus grand bien, à tous !**

**Emilie : Tu as sans doute raison, Isabella. Malgré tous, je vais m'amusez et profitez de cette fête, je ne suis même point obligée de parler à un jeune et beau Marquis.**

**Isabella : Un Marquis ? Tu es beaucoup trop modeste, tu mérites même un Roi.**

**Emilie : Oui, ou un empereur****_ ! _**_Rient elles._

_Emilie décida d'aller faire une petite balade dans la Forêt voisine, elle marcha en pensant éperdument au Bal. Mais soudain elle entendit un bruit dans les buissons, elle décida donc de faire demi-tour. Mais se n'était quand faite, le bruit d'un carrosse. Puis le carrosse s'arrêta et un beau jeune homme descendît._

_**Emilie : Vous m'avez fait peur.**__ Dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme d'un œil très fixe._

**_Le jeune homme : Bonjour, je suis vraiment navrais, mon carrosse a un petit problème avec les chevaux. Je doit donc repartir à pieds, encore désolé Mademoiselle._**

**_Emilie : Non, se n'est point de votre faute. Je peut vous raccompagnez ?_**

**_Le jeune homme : Hum ... C'est à moi de vous demandez cela._**

**_Emilie : Mais vous ne l'aviez pas fait, enfin si vous voulez me le demander, vous pouvez encore._**

**_Le jeune homme : Si vous tenez tant ... voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?_**

**_Emilie : Non, merci je préfère la marche seule._**

**_Le jeune homme : Pourtant nous allons dans la même direction, vous êtes sûr que je ne peut point ?_**

**_Emilie : Bon si vous y tenait ... _**Rigola légèrement.

**Le jeune homme : Vous habitez où ?**

**Emilie : A Mystic Falls, et vous beau et mystérieux jeune homme ?**

**Le jeune homme : Oui je l'avoue je suis beau, jeune et mystérieux, mais c'est se qu'il fait mon charme non ?**

**Emilie : Oh, je n'avais point remarquée que vous aviez du charme. beau, jeune et mystérieux, ok. Mais charmant, faut pas exagérée quand même.** _Rigola en le regardant._

**_Le jeune homme : Bon, le temps passe vite. Au revoir !_**

_**Emilie : Déjà !**__ Emilie regarda ses pieds, puis elle releva la tête le voyant plus repartit chez elle tranquillement et seule._

_Emilie de retour chez elle, ses sœurs l'attendaient ..._

**Isabella : Mais où était-tu donc passée ?**

**Emilie : Il ne m'a même pas dit où il habitait ...**

**Isabella : Hey ! Emilie !** _En tapant dans ses mains._

**Emilie : Bon je vais dormir, tu viens ?**

**Isabella : Ok ...** _Se demandant se qu'il s'est passée. Emilie ne répondit à aucune question. Et ignorant tous faits._

_Toutes la famille Petrova s'endormit, et toutes les filles pensaient au Bal du jour prochain. Seul Emilie repensa à ce mystérieux jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontrée dans cette fameuse forêt voisine, elle espéra le revoir au Bal, même si elle ne ressens aucune attirance._

Fin du chapitre 1.

_Chapitre suivant : Le fameux Bal._


	2. La préparation

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**La préparation.**_

_Les quatre jeunes filles avaient passée une piètre nuit en rêvant toute les quatre de la même chose, le Bal. Emilie avait rencontrée un jeune homme dans la forêt et pense souvent à lui, et espérait le voir au Bal. Cependant ses trois autres sœurs ne se doutaient de rien. Brooke et Elena étaient levées depuis six heures du matin, par contre les deux autres, Isabella et Emilie étaient toujours en train de dormir mais surtout de rêver ; Emilie au jeune homme, Isabella du Bal. La mère, Katerina n'a presque point dormit de la nuit en pensant à une seule chose, mariaient ses jeunes et magnifiques filles. Elle pensa à une idée, que Emilie et ses trois sœurs ne vont pas très apprécier. Katerina décida d'aller réveiller Isabella et Emilie pour le petit déjeuner qu'elle à préparée très tôt ce matin._

**_Katerina : Emilie, Isabella habillez-vous et venaient manger !_**

**_Emilie : J'ai besoin de sommeil pour être belle._**

**_Katerina : Je suis d'accord, mais il faut des forces pour charmer le prince de Californie !_**

**_Isabella : Le prince de Californie sera là ? Mère, c'est ce soir le Bal !_**

**_Katerina : Oui, il sera là, et apparemment il préfère largement les petites blondes._**

**_Emilie : Les blondes, j'ai toutes mes chances, plus besoin de dormir._**

**_Katerina : Oui, c'est donc pour cela que tu vas peut être pas y allez !_**

**_Emilie : Quoi ?! Mais je veut y allez._**

**_Isabella : Mère, Emilie adore les bals vous ne pouvez point la privé de cela._**

**_Katerina : C'est pour ton bien que je fait cela, ma chère, Isabella._**

**_Isabella : Et en quoi cela fait mon bien ?_**

**_Emilie : Mère, je veut y allez !_**

**_Katerina : Comme tous les princes, ils préfèrent tous les blondes, donc si Emilie vient la première fois, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera son nouveau gendre le soir même !_**

**_Isabella : Et alors ?_**

**_Katerina : Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Emilie pourrez-vous faire de l'ombre à vous et à vos sœurs ! donc Emilie ne viendra pas._**

**_Isabella : Mère, je vous pris._**

**_Emilie : Mère, vous ne pouvez pas me privé de cela, c'est injuste !_**

**_Katerina : Très bien, si vous y tenez. Emilie ira au Bal, mais vous et vos sœurs de vous plaindraient pas après quand Emilie sera mariée avant vous._**

**_Emilie : Mère ! mes sœurs ont tous leurs chances, elles aussi._**

**_Katerina : Elles ont des chances, mais point une aussi grande que vous, chère fille !_**

**_Isabella : Vous êtes méprisable !_**

_Emilie et sa sœur Isabella, partit prendre le petit déjeuner, mais une tension entre la mère et ses deux filles était plus grosse que jamais._

**_Katerina : J'ai ouvert la porte du Grenier, vous pouvez aller voir les robes._**

**_Emilie : Mère, vous auriez pu le dire avant._**

**_Isabella : C'est super, je vais enfin voir les robes !_**

**_Brooke : J'espère qu'elles sont belles._**

**_Elena : Il faut que je prenne la couleur préféré du prince._**

_Les quatre jeunes demoiselles partirent en courant de table pour aller voir les robes dans le Grenier, elles en choisissent donc une chacun, sans se disputer comme Katerina, la mère, l'avait négligée la veille. Chaque filles, se coiffa d'une manière différente, comme le maquillage, toujours très naturel. Isabella enfila une robe violette en dentelle, elle laissa ses cheveux normalement sans retouche et non attachée, Elena une robe noir en dentelle en haut, puis se frisa les cheveux grâce à Brooke. Brooke enfila une robe du quotidien, car elle n'avait pas trouvée son bonheur dans le Grenier. Emilie pris la plus belle robe, une bleu avec des fleurs en diamant, sans doute, elle aurait était plus belle si elle n'aurait pas recouverte sa robe d'une veste en cuire, car elle ne se sentait pas très alaise dans sa robe. Emilie avait laissée ses cheveux naturels (bouclés) mais attacha sa frange avec une pince car cela l'a dérangeait. Enfin toutes les filles finis, leur carrosse familiale les attendaient. Donc elles partirent en direction du Royaume._

_Fin du Chapitre 2._

_Chapitre suivant : Le bal !_


	3. Changement de cavaliers

**_Chapitre 3._**

**_Changement de cavaliers._**

_Tous commença par une très beau lustre en diamant transparent. Les filles restaient plantées devant le lustre, mais soudain 2 jeunes hommes arrivèrent et les aidèrent. _

**Stefan : Bonjour, je suis Stefan.**_ En prenant la veste de Brooke. Puis il regardait Emilie d'un petit œil._

**_Brooke : Je suis Brooke, enchantée Stefan !_**

**_Stefan : Voudriez-vous venir danser avec moi ? _**

**_Brooke : Avec plaisir chère monsieur !_**

**_L'autre jeune homme : Et moi alors ?!_**

_**Stefan : Edward, invite une jeune demoiselle, tu as le choix ce soir. **__Rigole t-il._

_**Edward : Ok ...**__ Il soupira, mais quand il vu les yeux de Isabella. Il demanda ...__** Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?**_

_**Elena : Isabella, si tu refuses. Moi j'accepte ! **_

_**Isabella : Hum ... Bien sûr, Edward. **__Elle fit la révérence, puis ils partirent danser._

_Elena partit jouer du piano, pendant que Emilie attendit sagement sur un canapé de la salle de Bal. Puis elle revit le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontrée dans la forêt, elle décida donc d'aller le voir ..._

**_Emilie : Tu te rappelles de moi ?_**

**_Jeune homme : Oui, ton visage ne s'oublie pas. Sauf que vous ne m'aviez toujours pas dis votre nom ..._**

**_Emilie : Je me nomme Emilie. Et vous ?_**

**_Jeune homme : Hum ... Vaut mieux que tu le saches pas._**

**_Emilie : Pourquoi, je vous est bien dis le mien !_**

**_Jeune homme : Vous allez comprendre bientôt ..._**

**_Emilie : Doit-je comprendre quelques chose ? Car se n'est point le cas._**

**_Jeune homme : Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore._**

**_Emilie : Comme le prince ? Vous êtes ... le prince !_**

**_Damon : Je pense que vous avez compris. Au revoir, Mlle Petrova._**

_Une femme commença a parler, pour annoncées le commencement de la valse. Tout le monde, me regardait, puis j'ai compris qu'il allait vers moi. Mon cœur bâtait à cent à l'heure puis j'avais le souffle coupé, je n'arrivais plus à dire un mot. Damon me fit une référence puis me faisait signe de donnait ma main, je fit une révérence puis nos mains se sont touchés, nous nous sommes regardés l'un de l'autre, je sentit que j'était en confiance. Je lui fit un sourire, puis commença à me faire tournée sur moi même. La musique commença, puis je me suis laissée emporter par la musique, nous étions en train de danser, mais je sentit un petit gène, tout les gens nous fixez, regardait mon apparence puis commentez à la personne situé à côté d'eux. Cela était une sensation gênante. Puis je vit ma sœur Isabella, elle me regardait d'un aire étonnée elle aussi. J'était en plein centre de la scène, je n'arrivais plus à parlée, j'était gênée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie ; Quitter la salle. La musique s'arrêta enfin, ma mère était déjà en train de parlée à mes sœurs._

**_Katerina (mère) : Je vous l'avez dis. Elle aurait pu même dansait avec un roi, si elle le pouvait._**

**_Emilie : Mais c'est lui qui m'a invitée à danser !_**

**_Isabella : Emilie, tu m'avais dit que se n'était point ton but ... Tu m'as mentis ?_**

**_Emilie : Non, Isabella, je s'avais même pas que c'était le prince._**

**_Elena : Tout le monde sait qui sait le prince, mère avait raison, tu vas te mariée avant nous et pourtant tu es plus jeune !_**

**_Brooke : On aurait du écoutez mère !_**

**_Emilie : Je vous en pris, je ne le s'avais point !_**

**_Katerina : Je vous l'aviez dis. Allez vous amusez ... Vous me décevez gravement, Emilie._**

_Pendant que Katerina cria sur Emilie. Isabella, elle, se fais encore une fois invité par ce Mystérieux Edward._

**_Isabella : Pourquoi m'inviter ?_**

**_Edward : Pourquoi ne pas vous invitez ?_**

**_Isabella : Je ne sais point, il y a pleins d'autres belles jeunes filles dans la salle. Pourquoi moi ?_**

**_Edward : Vous êtes la première que j'ai remarquer, vos yeux sont magnifiques._**

**_Isabella : Je vous retourne le compliment, Edward._**

**_Edward : Isabella Petrova voudriez-vous m'accorder une fois encore vos mains pour que je puisse danser avec le plus belle fille de la salle ?_**

**_Isabella : Vous s'avez mon nom, mais je ne connais point le votre._**

**_Edward : Edward Salvatore._**

_**Isabella : Moi, Isabella Petrova accepte de donner ses mains pour une danse avec Mr Salvatore.**__ Elle rougissais en regardant Edward._

_Isabella et Edward dansaient à deux sur la piste de danse quand soudain ..._

**_Damon : Bonjour Mlle, je pourrais parlée à mon frère ?_**

**_Edward : Oui ... _**_Regardant Damon en fronçant des sourcils._

**_Isabella : Le prince est ton frère ?_**

**_Edward : Hum ... Oui, on parle après si tu veux. _**

_Quand Edward revenait Isabella était déjà partit avec sa famille._

_Fin du Chapitre 3._

_Chapitre suivant : Révélation._


	4. Révélation ou demande

_Chapitre 4._

**_Révélation._**

_Toutes les filles se levèrent au petit matin. Isabella et Emilie devaient aller cherchaient des cerises dans la forêt. Elles profitaient de se moment pour parler du Bal qui avait lieu hier._

**Isabella : Je ne t'ai pas encore demandée. Ta soirée au Bal, c'est bien passée ?**

**Emilie : Oh oui, très bien appart quand toutes mes sœurs et même ma propre mère m'ont criées déçu pour une chose que je ne s'avais même point. Appart sa, super soirée ! **

**Isabella : Je suis désolé, mais tu m'avais promis que tu n'étais pas au Bal pour le prince.**

**Emilie : Je n'ai rien fait. Je l'avais rencontrée dans la forêt juste là-bas.**_ Montre Emilie du doigt._

**_Isabella : Cesse de dire des sottises. Le prince n'a point le temps de faire des balades intimes._**

**_Emilie : Avec le temps, je dirais que tu ressembles plus à notre mère, je veux dire façon non respect._**

**_Isabella : Emilie ! J'ai du respect pour toi._**

**_Emilie : Moi je danse avec un prince ont me le reproche, toi tu fais de même ont te dis rien._**

**_Isabella : C'était son frère._**

**_Emilie : Si un prince à un frère, son frère est prince !_**

**_Isabella : Tu en est sûr ?! _**

**_Emilie : Sûr et certaine. Mère ne le sais donc point ?_**

**_Isabella : Elle n'en sais rien ..._**

**_Emilie : Et tu oses encore me parler ... Je rentre à la maison, un bol de cerises suffira !_**

**_Isabella : Emilie, je ne le s'avais point._**

**_Emilie : Moi, non plus Isabella, moi non plus._**

**_Isabella : Hum (...)_**

_Les deux jeunes sœurs rentrèrent dans leurs demeure, puis la famille ressentit une petite tension. Sauf Katerina qui ne vit rien. La porte de la demeure toqua, et c'est Emilie qui ouvra ... C'était 3 jeunes garçons._

**_Emilie : Damon ?!_**

**_Damon : Oui, bonjours je voudrais parler à votre mère._**

**_Emilie : Ma mère, tes sûr ?_**

**_Stefan : Edward et moi de même._**

**_Isabella : Je l'amène toute suite._**

_La mère, Katerina arriva et voit le prince, puis regarda gentiment les sœurs. _

**_Katerina : Mr Salvatore que me vaut cette honneur ?_**

**_Damon : J'ai entendit que vos filles avaient plu à mes chères frères._**

**_Katerina : Vous aviez des frères ? Je ne me suis point rendu compte._**

**_Damon : Mr Edward et Stefan Salvatore._**

**_Katerina : Quels sont les élus ? _**

**_Damon : Emilie, Isabella et Elena._**

**_Katerina : Mais vous m'aviez dis qu'il y avait seulement 2 frères._**

**_Damon : Hum ... Une de votre fille m'a aussi plu. _**

**_Katerina : Pourriez-vous me dire qui avez vous choisis ?_**

**_Damon : Mlle Emilie. _**

**_Katerina : Oui, je le reconnais m'a fille est une beauté, une perle je nommerais. Vous êtes venu pour me dire cela ?_**

**_Damon : Edward, je t'en pris ..._**

**_Edward : On voudrais inviter vos trois jeunes filles dans notre aimable château._**

**_Stefan : Je vais allez cherchais les filles pour demandaient leurs avis._**

**_Katerina : Il n'y a point une petite place pour moi ?_**

_**Damon : Non. Seulement pour Emilie, Isabella et Elena.**_

_Elena arriva en première dans la salle. Stefan se met à genoux devant la jeune demoiselle puis lui demanda ..._

**_Stefan : Voudriez vous venir au château avec moi ?_**

**_Elena : C'est une demande en mariage ?_**

**_Stefan : Non, juste une demande de logis ..._**

**_Elena : Oh ... Très bien, j'accepte._**

_Isabella arriva en deuxième dans la salle. Edward prenait la main de Isabella puis lui demanda ..._

**_Edward : Bonjour, chère Isabella._**

**_Isabella : Bonjour._**

**_Edward : Je voudrez vous demandais, si vous accepterez de venir au palais avec moi et vos deux sœurs ? _**

_**Isabella : Moi, Isabella Petrova accepte votre demande**__. Elle partit en faisant une révérence._

_Puis venait au tour de Emilie Petrova, elle arriva en faisant sa révérence. Elle vit Damon, il lui pris sa main, baisa sa main et fit une révérence._

**_Emilie : Bonjour, je craignait que vous ne viendrais pas ... _**

_**Damon : Je suis là, pour vous demandez si ...**__ Emilie le coupa._

**_Emilie : Vous m'invitez au château ?_**

**_Damon : Ding, ding, ding, ding ! Hum ... Sa veut dire oui._**

**_Emilie : J'accepte votre demande. Nous n'avons point, mes sœurs et moi de robes adaptées._**

**_Damon : Dans les chambres que nous vous avons choisis, les armoires sont remplient. Quand vous viendrez au château, vous vous changerez en vitesse._**

**_Emilie : C'est pour quand ?_**

**_Damon : Votre mère est au courant, demain de bonne heure._**

_**Emilie : Très bien, a demain alors**__. Elle repartit en faisant une révérence à Damon et à ses deux jeunes frères._

_Fin du chapitre 4._

_Chapitre suivant la vie de princesses._


	5. Ce n'est que le début

_**Chapitre 5.**_

_**Ce n'est que le début.**_

_Vers sept heure du matin, tous était calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit, c'était parfait pour faire une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais soudain, la porte de la demeure des Petrova toqua. Au bout de 10 minutes, Emilie alla ouvrir. La jeune femme, remarqua que c'est un grand homme avec une tenue très appropriée._

**Emilie : Puis-je faire quelques chose pour vous, chère monsieur ?**

**Homme : Je suis le maitre de maison, de sa majesté le prince. Je viens cherché, les jeunes demoiselles. **

**Emilie : Pour quel heure ?**

**Homme : Pour toute suite, cela fait déjà 10 minutes que je l'ai attends.**

**Emilie : Hum ... Oui, c'est à dire qu'elles sont très occupaient, elles se préparent**_**.**__ En essayant de cacher sa robe de chambre avec la porte. _

**_Homme : Je les attends alors._**

_**Emilie : Très bien, a toute suite.**__ Sourire forcé._

_Emilie se dépêcha d'allez au deuxième étages, puis réveilla Isabella et Elena. La jeune demoiselle, elle aussi dans les trois qui doivent partir, se dépêcha donc de s'habiller. Toutes trois préparées au bout de 30 minutes, elle partit avec le carrosse en direction du Château. Dans le carrosse, pas un mot, toutes les trois avaient la boule au ventre. Elles ne s'avaient très peu coiffés, et très peu le temps d'avoir choisit une robe potable. Le carrosse arriva et Isabella commença à gargouiller. Emilie vit le grand et beau château, émerveiller devant cette magnifique demeure, elle en avait presque oublier, le prince. Elena, elle, se sentit très alaise et attendait impatient la suite. Les trois frères, Stefan, Damon et Edward arriva tous les trois en même temps, et ne regardait seul celle qui leurs plaisait ; Stefan était tombé éperdument amoureux de la jeune Elena Petrova. Damon alla vers Emilie (...), lui baisa la main en lui faisant un chaleureux sourire._

**Damon : Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Mademoiselle ?**

**Emilie : Mon voyage à était fort bien, désolé de ma tenue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à vrai dire ...**

**Damon : Vos chambres vous attends**_. S'adressant à toutes les filles ; Isabella, Emilie et Elena._

_L'homme de maison amena chacune des filles dans une chambre individuel. Les trois frères, avaient choisit soigneusement les chambres des demoiselles, en choisissant de leurs goûts. Toutes les filles était forte bien contente. Toutes les filles découvrirent leurs belles et immense armoire, elles avaient chacun des robes voyant leurs goûts, cela aussi a était soigneusement et gentiment choisit par leur "homme". Maintenant, toutes trois habillées, elles firent dérangées par une convocation. Cette fois, c'est Edward qui pris la parole._

**Edward : Bonjour, chères demoiselles.**_ Il fit la révérence._

_Les trois jeunes femmes firent la révérence, chacune à leur manière._

**Edward : Nous vous avons invités, moi et mes frères pour faire plus ample connaissance. Vous aurez des cours de chant, de politesse, de manière ... car une de vous trois, sera bientôt reine.**

**Isabella : C'est comme une sorte de compétition entre nous ?**

**Damon : Oui, mais nous respecterons le choix que notre père décidera. C'est notre père qui choisira une de vous trois pour devenir reine, non nous.**

**Emilie : Sommes nous obligés d'y participer ?**

**Edward : Non, si l'une s'y oppose qu'elle s'en va !**

_Personne de bougèrent. Mais les filles se regardait ..._

**Damon : On est bien d'accord.**

**Emilie : Aurons-nous l'honneur de rencontrer votre père ?**

**Damon : Le jour du couronnement.**

**Emilie : Comment pourra t-il nous choisir alors ?**

**Damon : Par réputation au sein du royaume.**

**Emilie : Très bien.**

_La convocation terminée, les trois sœurs peuvent enfin respirer et se retrouver ensemble. Elles parlèrent de leurs immenses armoires, de leurs magnifiques robes, de leurs bustiers qui serrait et les étouffait trop. Puis toutes trois, se demandèrent se que va devenir la pauvre et belle Brooke, seule à la demeure des Petrova, avec la mère Katerina. Voilà l'heure d'aller se couchait, les trois sœurs n'avaient jamais eu de leurs vie des femmes de chambres, donc fit très étonnaient de leurs présence, elle les habillaient, même si les filles était très pudique elles devaient suivre le protocole et se laissait faire. Après quelques grandes surprises, Emilie pensa à sa vie d'avant, où elle était avec sa grande et belle famille, et regretta se moment. Elle regretta de avoir pas opposé à la compétition, elle voudrais revenir en arrièrent et n'avoir jamais connu Damon._

_Fin du chapitre 5._

_Chapitre suivant : La vie de princesses._


	6. Retour dans le passé

_**Chapitre 6.**_

_**Retour dans le passé.**_

_Damon, la veille avait rencontré Emilie Petrova dans la forêt mais ne l'a jamais mentionné. Les trois frères Salvatore, avant le Bal des rencontres eurent une petite conversation, et c'est Damon qui pris en premier la parole._

**Damon : J'espère la revoir ...**

**Edward : De qui parles-tu, chère frère ?**

**Damon : La charmante demoiselle que j'ai rencontré hier.**

**Stefan : Mais ... tu nous l'avais pas dit !**

**Damon : Non, je m'en excuse j'ai dû oublier de mentionné cela ...**

**Edward : Comment s'appelle t-elle ?**

**Damon : Je ne sais point.**

**Stefan : Où habite t-elle ?**

**Damon : A Mystic falls, je ne sais que cela de sa personne, nous nous sommes parlaient pendant quelques minutes.**

**Edward : Nous allons sans doute la revoir, au Bal. Si elle habite à Mystic falls, alors elle doit avoir reçu la lettre. **

**Damon : Oui, j'espère fort bien, elle était si belle, et c'est yeux bleus étincelants ...**

**Edward : Et ben dit donc, si je l'a croise. Tu m'excuseras que je flirte avec elle. **

**Damon : Pas les pattes, Edward. C'est moi qui l'est rencontré avant. Même si se serai la plus belle femme au monde, elle serais à moi.**

**Edward : Pas de stresse, Damon. De toute façon je préfère les blondes ...**

**Damon : Hum ... elle est blonde Edward !**

**Edward : Bon ben là, j'ai plus le choix, je doit me marié avec.** _Rigola t-il._

**Stefan : J'aimerais fort bien, une jeune femme rousse.**

**Damon : Rousse ? Cela se fait très rare de nos temps ... Puis elle ne sont pas fort bien jolies. **

**Stefan : Oui, justement celles qui auront les plus belles robes, seront les filles les plus pourries gâtées et superficielle. Il ne faut pas se fiait au apparence !**

**Damon : Oui, mais la futur reine doit avoir une certaine démarche dans son allure, son naturalisme doit se faire fort bien ressentir. Notre père, ne nous laissera jamais nous représentez par une femme rousse, encore moins nous mariez avec. Laisse tomber les rousses, Stefan. **

**Edward : Oui, tu as raison Damon !**

**Stefan : Et j'ai tord.**

_Après leur grande discutions à propos de leurs futurs reines, les trois frères Salvatore décidèrent d'aller s'habillaient pour le Bal qu'ils ont organisées Edward mis un costume noir et blanc avec une cravate noir. Damon mis un costume noir et blanc en mettant avec cela un nœud papillon blanc. Stefan, lui, mis un costume Beige et blanc avec un nœud papillon noir. Lors de la soirée, les garçons regardaient des jeunes femmes, mais aucune était à leur goût. Stefan alla vers Elena, elle aussi fit partit de la fameuse famille Petrova. _

**Stefan : Bonjour, vous êtes très en beauté ce soir.**

**Elena : Merci, je suis Elena. Maintenant vous connaissez mon prénom, mais je ne connait pas le votre.**

**Stefan : Stefan Salvatore, pour vous servir.**

**Elena : Et vous aussi, vous êtes en beauté ce soir**_**.**__ Rigole t-elle._

**Stefan : Merci. Vous voulez danser ?**

**Elena : La danse n'est point mon fort. **

**Stefan : Comme sa, nous sommes deux. Allez pas d'histoire !**_ En lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Donc ils dansèrent. Pendant ce temps là, Edward vit une des jeunes filles de la famille Petrova, puis il alla vers elle._

**Edward : Bonjour, comment vous appelez vous ?**

**Jeune fille : Emilie et j'attend quelqu'un.**

**Edward : Qui un prince ?**

**Emilie : Non, un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt. Vous ne le connaissez pas par hasard ?**

**Edward : Hum ... Non !** _Edward ment, il dit sa pour rester avec la jeune Emilie, car il était charmé par son immense beauté._

**Edward : Voudriez-vous boire un verre ?**

**Emilie : Non.**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Emilie : Je vous l'ai dit, j'attend quelqu'un. Fichez moi la paix !**

**Edward : Même pas un verre ?!**

**Emilie : Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot "Au revoir !" ?**_ Elle soupira, puis regarda de droite à gauche, en cherchant quelqu'un (Damon). Sans se soucier d'Edward._

_Edward partit de l'autre côté de la Salle de Bal. Mais une charmante jeune fille alla vers lui, c'était Isabella Petrova, la sœur de Emilie._

**Isabella : Que c'est-il passé ?**

**Edward : Oh, ben rien ...**

**Isabella : Et bien, normalement se n'est pas facile d'énerver ma sœur. **

**Edward : Vous parlez de la "charmante" Emilie ?**

**Isabella : Oui, c'est ma sœur ... Donc, si j'ai bien compris la tête que vous faites, vous vous êtes pris un râteau !**

**Edward : Vous êtes doué pour lire les visages ...**

**Isabella : Oui, c'est peut être un de mes talents cachés, si je puis-je dire ... Je suis Isabella !**

**Edward : Moi Edward ... Edward Salvatore, vous avez un très beau sourire.**

**Isabella : Oui, sans doute celui de ma sœur, Emilie.**

**Edward : Allez-vous toujours me reprocher, cela douce Isabella ?**

**Isabella : Oui, j'aime vous taquiner, alors que faites vous ici, dans le royaume ?**

**Edward : Hum ... Hum ... Je suis venu pour ... danser !**

**Isabella : Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être sûr de vous ... Sa va ?**

**Edward : Oui. **_Tousse le jeune homme. _**Puis-je avoir cette danse ?**_ En tentant sa main._

**_Isabella : Oui, je veux bien._**

_Les deux jeunes gens allèrent dansés ..._

**Edward : Je croit que j'ai était vers la mauvaise sœur toute à l'heure, j'aurait aimer allait vers vous en premier.**

**Isabella : C'est pas grave, les jeunes hommes préfèrent les blondes en ce moment. Donc, sa ne me choque point ...**

**Edward : Maintenant que je vous est vu, je préfère les brunes ...** _Il_ _fit tourné Isabella sur soi même, en dansant. Sa main arriva sur son torse._

**Isabella : J'était vraiment contente de vous connaitre, Edward. Mais c'est l'heure pour moi de vous laissez. Au revoir ...**

**Edward : Aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir ?**

**Isabella : Seule le destin le choisira.**_ Sourit-elle en regardant le jeune homme._


	7. Inattendus sentiments

**Chapitre 7**

**Sentiments inattendus.**

_Les trois jeunes filles se réveillent, cette fois, c'était Isabella qui était levée en première. Elle décida donc de faire un petit tour dans le palais, soudain elle aperçoit Edward. Elle alla lui parler ;_

**Isabella : Que faites-vous ici ?**

**Edward : Je pourrait vous demandez la même question, pour tous vous dire, c'est mon château, me semble t-il.**

**Isabella : Oh oui, je suis confuse. **

**Edward : Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions faire le tour du château ensemble ?**

**Isabella : Maintenant et dans cette tenue ?**

**Edward : Ne faites pas la chochotte ...**

**Isabella : Je fait pas la chochotte !**

**Edward : Pouvais le !**

**Isabella : Bon si vous y tenez tant ...**

_Isabella et Edward fit le tour du château, puis Isabella émerveillée d'une structure, décida de s'arrêter._

**Isabella : Quelle belle structure !**

**Edward : Elle est d'une rare beauté, je ne pas pas seulement de la structure.**

**Isabella : De quoi parlez vous donc alors ?**

**Edward : De vous, chère Isabella. Je ne peut cacher mes sentiments aussi longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi et ni comment mais je suis éperdument amoureux de vous. **

**Isabella : Avez-vous de la fièvre ? Vous êtes malade peut être ?**

**Edward : Non, sa va très bien, pourquoi me dites vous cela ?**

**Isabella : Oh, très bien, donc j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que vos sentiment ne sont pas réciproques.**

**Edward : N'éprouvez donc aucun sentiment en mon égard ?**

**Isabella : Aucun. Désolé, je doit rejoindre mes très chères soeurs, je pense qu'elles ont passés une plus belle matinée que moi. Au revoir, Edward.**

_Isabella partit, puis comme l'avais mentionnée Isabella, elle rejoignit ses soeurs. Elle se rendormit. Soudain, un étrange serviteur réveilla toutes les demoiselles._

**Serviteur : Levez-vous !**

**Isabella : Oh non, pas cette fois !**

**Emilie : Hum ... Il est à peine 9h et nous sommes Dimanche. Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne vous avez point tromper ?**

**Serviteur : Oui nous sommes Dimanche, mais au château c'est toujours Lundi ! Les jours sont tous pareils.**

**Emilie : Tss ... Bon très bien, si il le faut.**

_Isabella et Elena n'arrivaient plus à se réveiller, par manque de sommeil, le serviteur décida de les laissaient tranquille pour ce matin. Le Serviteur décida d'emmener Emilie dans la forêt pour allez chercher des fruits rouges, pour le dessert de ce soir._

**Serviteur : Comment sa se passe ?**

**Emilie : De quoi parlez-vous donc ?**

**Serviteur : La vie de château.**

**Emilie : Oh ! Très bien, à par que le début j'avais dû mal à m'habituer, mais au bout de 2 jours d'exercices ... On s'habitue. Et vous, sa fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ?**

**Serviteur : Non je suis nouveau, et pour tous vous dire, je n'aime vraiment pas la vie de Serviteur ... Mais il faut bien que je me nourrit !**

**Emilie : Cela doit être compliquez pour vous, obéir au ordre des princes 24h/24h !**

**Serviteur : Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Je sais, quand tant que serviteur je n'ai pas le droit de faire ma présentation, mais moi c'est Lucas Scott, pour vous servir !**

**Emilie : Emilie Petrova, Enchantée Lucas.**_ Elle fit la révérence. _

**Lucas : Hum ... Je ne suis qu'un pauvre serviteur, donc les révérences je connait très peu**_. C'est moi qui aurait dû faire la révérence ! Fit la révérence en baisant la main de Emilie._

**Emilie : Wow, digne d'un roi se que vous venez de faire. **

**Lucas : Nous devons rentrer ... **

_Les deux jeunes gens, rentra donc. _

_Fin du chapitre 7._

_Chapitre suivant : La nouvelle !_


	8. Mensonge d'une vie

**Chapitre 8.**

**Mensonge d'une vie. **

_Les trois jeunes filles avaient finis leurs cours de chant, qu'elles fit immédiatement convoqués par les trois jeunes princes. Isabella, Emilie et Elena fit la révérence devant les jeunes frères._

**Emilie : Vous nous demandez ?**

**Damon : C'est exact. Nous allons vous informez d'une importante information, que nous venions juste de découvrir par une lettre de notre chère père.**

**Isabella : Pouvons-nous lire cette lettre ?**

**Edward : Dans cette lettre, il est mentionné que Elena est ... **

**Elena : Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !**

**Stefan : Vous m'êtes soumit par le mariage. Votre mère était apparemment au courant dès votre très jeune âge.**

**Emilie : C'est à dire ... Qu'elle doit vous épousez par obligation ?**

**Elena : Non, non, non ! je ne veut point. Je suis à peine éduquer. **

**Stefan : Vous devez vous soumettre à moi ... Je suis vraiment désolé.**

**Isabella : Notre mère, nous aurez cacher cela pendant des années, voir toujours !**

**Emilie : C'est impossible, il doit avoir une erreur !**

**Damon : Elle est soumit. On ne lui demande point son avis. Son destin est déjà décidé, elle doit régné sur le royaume de Stefan !**

**Emilie : Damon, ne voyez-vous point les conséquences ?! Du jour au lendemain, la vie de notre soeur va changer !**

**Isabella : Quand est le mariage ?!**

**Elena : Non, non c'est une erreur, je vous en pris !**

**Emilie : Elena calme toi ... Tous va bien se passer ! Voyez-vous son état à cause de votre "blague" !**

**Isabella : Je veut s'avoir ! Quand est le mariage ?!**

**Stefan : Emilie, comprenez-vous donc point ? Elena et moi sommes soumit. Le mariage est demain.**

**Elena : Non, non, non, non, non, non. Non ! Que se passe t-il si je refuse ?**

**Stefan : Vaut mieux, que notre mariage se fait ...**

**Damon : La mort, brûler vif au bûcher. Pour trahison. Pouf, transformée en poussière !**

**Emilie : Damon, c'est pas le moment de rigoler !**

**Damon : C'est jamais le moment ... **

**Elena : Isabella, Emilie, demain je vais me mariée. Je sais, que je ne rêvais point de sa quand je prononcée le mot "marier" **

**Stefan : Très bien, les préparatifs sont cette après midi. La robe sera choisit par votre mère.**

**Emilie : Ouais, l'occasion de parler avec notre très chère mère.**

_La matinée s'achève, le repas du midi était tendu, mais après tout cela. La mère des jeunes fille, Katerina arriva au château._

**Katerina : Alors a t-il fait sa demande ?**

**Elena : Comment avez vous pu me cachez cela pendant tant d'année ! Non, pas de demande, il m'a juste expliquer.**

**Katerina : Je veut une demande, sinon se n'est pas un vrai mariage. Stefan, je vous pris de faire votre demande !**

**Stefan : Hum-Hum ... Elena Georgiana deVirginie me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'épouser ? Je vous promets mont et merveilles.**

_Elena se retenais de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire. Elle continua de le regarder bouche bai ce qui déplaisait à Katerina, sa mère. _

** Katerina : Mon seigneur, je vous pris d'excuser ma fille qui est tout simplement sous le coup de l'émotion. Servante emmenais le dans le salon pour qu'il se restaure un peu.**

_La servante hocha de la tête et s'en alla vers le salon en compagnie du prince._

**Katerina : Tu comptes laisser le prince comme sa ? Toi qui voulais épousait un prince, le voilà donc. Ne gâche pas tous !**

**Elena : Mère, bien sûr que je rêvais plus que tous au monde d'épouser un prince, mais pas là ... Je ne l'aime pas tout simplement !**

**Katerina : Mais c'est un prince, tu n'as point besoin d'amour ! Tu l'épouses, tu as du pouvoirs. Tout se dont la famille à besoin.**

**Elena : Mère ! Je ne l'aime pas. J'aurais préférée épouser un pauvre paysan que j'aime, au lieu d'un prince que je ne connais presque pas !**

**Katerina : De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Vous êtes soumises à lui !**

**Elena : Je suis soumise à lui, à cause de vous, mère. Ne pensez-vous point à mon bonheur ?**

**Katerina : Vous ne le voyez peut être pas encore, mais un jour vous me direz "Merci".**

**Elena : Au contraire, mère.**

**Katerina : Nous verrons cela dans quelques années. Ta soeur, Brooke aurait adorée être à votre place.**

**Elena : Oh oui, et je l'a comprend !**

**Katerina : Vous pouvez faire entrer le prince.** _Crie t-elle à la nourrice._

_La nourrice fit entrer le prince dans la salle. Elena baissa la tête, puis regardait ses pieds en mentionnant ;_

**Elena : Je le veux. **

**Stefan : Super. Les organisateurs prépareront tous. **

**Katerina : Parfait ! A demain, les jeunes mariés ! **

_Les deux jeunes fiancés ne se fit aucun regard, même si ils s'avaient que dans quelques heures. Ils seront mari et femme._

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Chapitre suivant : Un mariage forcé. **


	9. Le mariage

_**Chapitre 9.**_

_**Le mariage.**_

_Vers sept heure du matin, tout le monde était déjà réveillait, à cause du bruit que faisait les organisateurs. Le future mariée, Elena était déjà levée depuis près de cinq heure, elle était tellement stressée par son mariage qu'elle en vomissait. Toute la nuit, Isabella et Emilie firent s'occupaient de la jeune femme. Le serviteur, Lucas Scott rentra dans la chambre de Elena, pour lui annoncer l'essayage de la fameuse robe de mariage. _

**Lucas : Réveillez-vous Mademoiselle ... **

**Elena : Pourquoi ? Où sont mes sœurs ?**

**Lucas : Vos sœurs dorment encore, si vous voulez je peut allez les réveillées.**

**Elena : Non, laissaient les. Hum ... j'arrive. Je met ma robe de chambre.**

**Lucas arriva avec la jeune Elena dans la salle où elle doit se préparait pour son mariage. Emilie et Isabella se réveillaient puis décida de rendre une petite visite à leur sœur, Elena. **

**Emilie : Pourquoi tu nous à point appelés ? **

**Elena : Je ne voulais pas vous dérangez ... Je me suis réveillée très tôt.**

**Isabella : Même ! Tu es notre sœur, et nous devons être là à chaque seconde qui est lié a ton mariage.**

**Elena : Très bien ... Alors comment trouvez-vous ma robe ?**

_Elena pris sa robe des deux côtés, puis tourna sur soit même._

**Emilie : Elle est ... Comment dire ... potable.**

**Isabella : C'est sa ta robe ? **

**Elena : Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas c'est cela ?**

**Emilie : Ce n'est pas qu'elle est horrible, mais ... **

**Damon : Ce n'est pas un mon gout, ce genre de robe !**

**Isabella : Damon ! Que faites-vous là a cette heure ?**

**Damon : J'aide le petit frère. Bon désolé, mais comme je ne suis pas un grand frère exemplaire, je doit vous laissez, désolé je n'est pas de petit gâteau et du laid à vous offrir. **

**Elena : Il est ... **

**Damon : Quoi ? Beau, intelligent, irrésistible !**

**Elena : Non, je voulais plutôt dire arrogant, superficielle. **

**Damon : Elena, tu me blesses au plus haut point.**_ Rigole t-il._

_Damon partit vers une autre salle. Les invités commença à venir et Elena commençait à être vraiment très stressée puis c'était l'heure pour la mariée de faire son défilée, avec ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, Emilie et Isabella. Isabella défila en première avec sa robe violette foncée, puis venait au tour de Emilie de défilait, puis Isabella remarqua que Stefan regarda Emilie d'un air charmeur. Emilie, elle n'en vit rien. Emilie était vêtu d'une robe bleu ciel en diamant brillante. Isabella fit un petit sourire à Edward. Stefan fit un petit sourire à Emilie. Damon se sentit seul, mais voilà Elena qui arriva avec sa robe de mariée blanche. Damon fit éblouit par la beauté de Elena, Stefan ne ressentit rien sauf de l'obligation ... Le prête fit ses paroles, les deux jeunes gens se diésèrent oui pour l'éternité. Pour le grand regret de Damon, Emilie, Elena et Stefan. Isabella et Edward, eux fit heureux de les voir se dirent "Oui" pour la vie. Edward décida d'allez parler à Isabella ... _

**Edward : Salut, je voulais te dire, que la dernière fois, je mentait pas, je t'aime vraiment Bella. **

**Isabella : De un, ceux qui m'appelle Bella sont mes amies proches, hors tu en n'ai pas un pour moi. De deux, si tu m'aimes vraiment, pourquoi maries-tu ma sœur en l'a forçant !**_ Crie t-elle._

**Edward : Hum ... Ce n'est point moi qui les forcent. C'est nos parents, qui ont décidait cela avant notre naissance !**

**Isabella : Vous osez encore me parler ! Vous êtes pitoyable. **

**Edward : Je n'ai pas mentit quand je vous ai dit que je vous aimiez !**

**Isabella : Oui, dans ce cas, si vous m'aimez autant vous auriez du faire quelque chose, pour le mariage forcée au lieu de me parler pour ne rien dire !**

**Edward : Au revoir, Isabella, je croit que je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.**

**Isabella : Nous sommes d'accord ...**

_Le serviteur, Lucas Scott décida d'allez parlait à la jeune Emilie Petrova ;_

**Lucas : Bonjour Mlle Petrova.**_ Il fit la révérence. _

**Emilie : Bonjour, alors comment avez-vous trouvez la mariée ?**

**Lucas : Belle. Mais très loin de vous dépassez ... **

**Emilie : Toujours aussi poli a se que je voit.**_ Lui sourit-elle poliment._

_Damon vit que son serviteur parlée à Emilie, il ressentit soudain de la jalousie, puis la haine l'emporta ... Il pris donc Lucas par la nuque puis lui met sa tête dans le gâteau de marié._

**Emilie : Damon !**_ Soupire t-elle._

**Damon : Quoi ? Vous ne voyez pas que mon serviteur essaye de vous charmez ? **

**Emilie : Et alors ? Vous trouvez que je ne suis pas assez charmante pour me faire draguer ?**

**Damon : Se n'est pas se que j'ai dit, mais c'est mon serviteur et vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler !**

**Emilie : Des ordres de vous maintenant ! Super, vous êtes toujours aussi galant à se que je voit. Vous me décevez.**

**Damon : Vous méritez mieux que ce type.**

**Emilie : Mieux que ce type ? C'est à dire vous ? **

**Damon : Je n'ai pas dit sa, Emilie.**

**Emilie : Oui, mais c'est comme ci ... Un titre n'est pas important, c'est se qu'on en fait.**_ Soupire t-elle en regardant Damon de haut en bas._

**Damon : C'est fini, il n'y a plus une chance pour nous deux ?**

**Emilie : Damon, il n'y a jamais eu de nous deux, et il y en aura jamais ... Vous venez de tous gâcher, mais vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur vous.** _Dit-elle les larmes au yeux. _**Vous s'avez quoi ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste dans ce maudit château, je voulais une vie tranquille et je me rend compte, que la vie que vous allez m'offrir n'est pas se dont je rêve.**_ Retourne t-elle dans sa chambre en claquant la porte._

_Le mariage était terminé, les invités partis, des amours fichus. Pendant que Isabella et Emilie dormirent, Elena se rendit dans son lit pour la nuit de noce ... Stefan lui dit ;_

**Stefan : Nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire cela.**

**Elena : Que voulez-vous dire par là ?**

**Stefan : Nous pouvons régnez sur le royaume ensemble, sans vraiment être ensemble.**

**Elena : Cela ne vous dérange donc point ?**

**Stefan : Pas le loin du monde, nous s'avons tous les deux, qu'on ne s'aiment pas ... **

**Elena : Vous avez raison.** Sourit-elle.

_Stefan et Elena ne fit rien, sauf dormir dans le même lit. Stefan et Elena s'aimaient mais en amitié._

**Fin du chapitre 9.**

**Chapitre 9 : Une erreur importante.**


	10. Deux de perdues, une de retrouvée

_Chapitre 10._

_Deux de perdues, une de retrouvée._

Isabella se réveilla puis ne voyant plus Emilie dans son lit, elle vit une lettre sur son lit ;

_**Chères Damon, Stefan, Edward et Isabella je suis partit du château pour toujours, je ne reviendrais sans doute jamais à Mystic falls. Damon m'a beaucoup trop déçu, par ses actes et ses paroles, je pense qu'il mérite d'être roi mais il ne mérite surement pas une femme qui l'aime. Félicitation à Elena et Stefan. Je vous envoie une remplaçante que j'ai croisait avant mon départ, Katharina Petrova notre sœur cadette. Quand vous lirez cette lettre, je serais déjà partit très loin, Katharina arrivera cette après midi au château. Désolé. Bizous Lucas j'aurait voulu mieux nous connaître mais nos titres nous l'empêchait. A dieu.**_

_** Signé Emilie Victoria Petrova.**_

_Isabella courant vers les princes pour annoncer le départ de Emilie ..._

_**Damon : Elle est partit ? **__Lisant la lettre._

**Isabella : Oui, elle est sans doute partit hier soir, son lit était encore intact. Elle a pris quelques affaires du château.**

**Edward : Tant mieux, elle ne sera pas sans affaires, c'est le principal.**

**Isabella : C'est à cause de Damon tous sa !**

**Damon : Hey ! De toute façon, Katharina va l'a remplacer.**

**Isabella : Oui, ben j'espère que sa va pas finir pareil.**

**Damon : Très drôle Isabella.** _En fronçant des sourcils._

**Isabella : Chacun son tour.**

_La matinée s'achève et Katharina, la sœur cadette de la famille Petrova arriva. Edward était en pleine lecture, Isabella était dans le jardin derrière le château en train de faire une promenade. Damon était donc le seul pour accueillir la jeune Katharina. Damon se tenait mains derrière le dos, avec une tenue noble, soudain la jeune femme descendit du carrosse, elle était vêtu d'une magnifique robe beige avec un très beau chapeau. Damon fit étonner de la ressemblance entre Katharina et Elena. _

**Damon : Bonjour, vous devez être Miss Petrova. **_Lui baisant la main délicatement._

**Katharina : Appelais moi Katharina. **_En faisant la révérence._

**Damon : Vous m'avez l'air d'être plus noble que vos sœurs, comment est ce possible ?**

**Katharina : A l'âge de 15 ans, je me suis échappée de Virginie pour un homme de famille noble, mais il est ... décédé. **

**Damon : Toute mes condoléances Mlle Petrova, qu'elle âge avait-il ?**

**Katharina : Je vous l'ai dit, appelais moi Katharina. Hum ... son âge. Il était comme les autres ... **_Tousse t-elle en faux._

_Damon : Ai-je dit quelques chose qui vous ai blessé ? _

**Katharina : Non, je ne suis pas blessé je suis ...** _Réfléchie t-elle. _**Hum ... sous le choque, Sir Salvatore.**

**Damon : A votre tour de m'appelait par mon prénom, Miss Petrova. Je suis Damon.**

**Katharina : Très bien, Damon. J'espère que j'ennuierais personne, encore moins les dérangeaient.**

**Damon : Oh non, et nous sommes seulement quatre noble au château, votre sœur est là aussi.**

**Katharina : Ma sœur ? La quelle ? **

**Damon : Isabella Petrova. Elena et Emilie sont partit pour des raisons différentes ...**

**Katharina : Oh Isabella, je vais tellement être contente de la revoir. Où est-elle ?**

**Damon : Je suppose dans le jardin, comme toujours ... **

**Katharina : Parfait. **_Entre-elle dans le château. _**Cela ne vous dérange pas que j'ai pris mes propres bonnes.**

**Damon : Faites se que bon vous semble.**

_Katharina se rendit dans sa chambre accompagnée de Louise, sa servante. Katharina se vêtu d'une belle robe verte. Elle croisait Edward dans les escaliers du château._

**Katharina : Vous devez être Mr Salvatore ? Le frère cadet.**

**Edward : Oui, comment le s'avez vous ? **

**Katharina : Vous et Damon, vous ne vous ressemblez pas. par contre, vous et Stefan il y a un petit air de famille.**

**Edward : Vous connaissez Stefan ?**

**Katharina : Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de le rencontré, mais avant de venir au château, j'ai fait mes petites recherches.**

**Edward : Une espionne sous mon propre toit ? **

**Katharina : Je suis peut être pire que sa ...**

**Edward : Et ... cette robe ne vient pas du château ?**

**Katharina : Non, j'ai ramener ma propre garde de robe. Les hommes n'ont point de goût, enfin sa dépend les qu'elles.**_ En regardant Edward de haut en bas._

_Edward se demandait se que mijotait Katharina. Katharina se rendit dans le jardin pour allez parler à sa sœur, Isabella._

**Katharina : Isabella ! Je t'ai manquée ? **

**Isabella : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Katharina !**

**Katharina : Ma grande sœur me manquait. **

**Isabella : On sait tous les deux que c'est faux, Katharina. Alors qu'est ce que tu viens faire en Virginie ?!**

**Katharina : Je te l'ai dit, tu me manquées. **

**Isabella : Tu te rappelles pas de se qui c'est passée la dernière fois que tu es venu à Mystic falls ?**

**Katharina : Oh si, je me rappelle. Le massacre de 1862, j'était jeune, je ne s'avais pas se que je faisait.**

**Isabella : Nous s'avons toutes les deux que tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas changer, et que tu s'avais exactement se que tu faisais ! Notre père est mort à cause de toi.**

**Katharina : Oh ! Je vais pleurée, tu as raison. Je regrette absolue rien ! De toute façon, ni Emilie, ni Elena et ni Brooke n'ont crus à ton histoire.**

**Isabella : Je te repose une dernière fois la question. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?!**

**Katharina : Remettre de l'ambiance, voyons pour quoi d'autre je serais ici ?**

**Isabella : Je t'empêcherais de refaire des innocents !**

**Katharina : Ha ... Mais le problème c'est que je suis plus forte que toi. **

**Isabella : Comment sa se fait ? **

**Katharina : A toi de deviner sœurette.** _Sourit-elle méchamment. _

_Fin du Chapitre 10._

_Chapitre suivant : Que la partie commence._


	11. Que la partie commence

_Chapitre 11._

_Que la partie commence._

_Isabella se fit réveillait par Louise, la servante de Katharina. Elle chercha dans les affaires de Isabella ;_

**Isabella : Que faites-vous ici ? **

**Louise : C'est Katharina qui m'a envoyée, je suis là pour une robe, pour moi ...**

**Isabella : Pour vous ? Mais vous êtes qu'une servante, vous n'avez point besoin de robe noble.**

**Louise : Je sais, mais c'est pour le bal qu'a organisée votre sœur. **

**Isabella : Katharina ?**

**Katharina : Oui, j'organise un Bal. Pour faire plus ample connaissance avec les frères Salvatore.**

**Isabella : Ils sont au courant pour le Bal organisée par ta part ?**

**Katharina : Bien sûr que non, ils ne sont pas au courant, mais ils ne peuvent plus rien faire, désormais les invitations sont envoyés depuis hier soir.**

**Isabella : Louise, je refuse que vous touchiez à mes affaires ! Katharina, c'est du délire, tu ne peux pas venir comme sa chez les gens et organisée un Bal !**

**Katharina : La preuve que si, puis ils m'ont dis de faire comme chez moi, c'est se que je fait chez moi ... Louise venez !**

_Louise suivit Katharina dans le jardin, puis Edward croisa Katharina. Ils se bousculèrent sans faire exprès._

**Edward : Vous avez organisée un Bal sans notre permission ?! **

**Katharina : Vous m'avez dit de faire comme chez moi, je l'ai fait. Soyez content maintenant.**

**Edward : Content ?! Nous avons organisés, mes frères et moi un bal, i peine 2 semaines.**

**Katharina : Et bien, trop tard, vous êtes impuissant à cela, toutes les invitations sont envoyés, alors maintenant taisez-vous !**

**Edward : Je refuse, qu'une pauvre paysanne me traite de la sorte. Je pourrais vous chassez comme vous êtes venu !**

**Katharina : Vous osez parlait à une femme de cette façon, je voit déjà la tête de Isabella quand elle va apprendre cela.**

**Edward : J'en parlerais à mon frère, soyez-vous sûr !**

**Katharina : Faites-le alors.**

_Katharina se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Damon. Il était déjà en train de lire un livre, habillé._

** Katharina : Vous ne profitez pas du soleil dehors ? **_Fait-elle la révérence._

**Damon : Il y a du soleil tous les jours en Virginie, à force on s'en lasse.**

**Katharina : Oui, je comprend. Moi c'était le contraire, nous habitions à Forks avant, là bas la pluie y tombe presque tout le temps. Le soleil** est** rare ...**

**Damon : Vous n'aimez pas le soleil ?**

**Katharina : J'ai quelques problème quelques fois avec le soleil, ma peau ne supporte pas tous le temps la force du soleil.**

**Damon : Oh je comprend, alors qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire de si important ? **

**Katharina : Je voudrais organisé un Bal, ce soir.**

**Damon : Nous avons organisée un Bal, il n'y a pas longtemps, je doit refuser votre requête, Mlle Petrova. **

**Katharina : Comme je pensiez que vous diriez oui, je l'ai déjà organisé depuis hier soir. Veuillez m'en excuser !**

**Damon : Oh ! Il fallait le dire avant, se n'est pas un problème très graves, vous avez invités quels genres de personne.**

**Katharina : Le genre de ma famille. **_Fit-elle un sourire méchamment, en se retournant._

**Damon : Je croyait qu'il vous restez juste vos sœurs et votre mère ?** _Lui demande t-il curieusement._

**Katharina : Oh oui, je voulais dire ... que tout le monde est notre famille au fond**_. Cherche t-elle une excuse. _

**Damon : Avez-vous invitez vos sœurs ?**

**Katharina : Non, elles habitent pas très loin, mais cela ne fait pas tellement longtemps que je l'ai est vu, et la famille Petrova est déjà beaucoup de connus. Sa pourra faire de l'ombre au autre merveilleuse famille. **

**Edward : Damon ! Je doit te dire ... Oh Katharina, quelle surprise.**

**Damon : Qui a t-il mon frère ? Il y a un problème ?**

**Edward : Oh oui, un très gros. Cette fille, Katharina à organisée un Bal sans notre permission. **_Montre t-il Katharina du doigt._

**Damon : Oui, mais c'est de notre faute. Nous avons dit à Katharina de faire comme chez elle, c'est se qu'elle fait, et j'en suis content.**

**Katharina : Bon, je pense que je doit vous laissez. Je ne veux pas vous dérangez ... **_Fit-elle la révérence puis partit avec Louise en bousculant Edward sans que Damon le voit._

**Edward : Oh sa, c'est déjà fait !**

**Damon : Que se passe t-il, Edward ? Qu'elle est le problème, elle à juste organisée un Bal, rien de dramatique.**

**Edward : Je sais, mais elle mijote quelque chose, j'en suis persuadé !**

**Damon : Ne fait pas attention pour le moment, elle est au château depuis seulement hier. Laisse lui le temps de t'apprécier et toi avec.**

**Edward : Bon d'accord. A ce soir au Bal alors ...**

**Damon : Oui, oui.**

_Katharina revit sa sœur, vers quatre heure de l'après midi ... _

**Katharina : Comme on se retrouve ! Alors tu as trouvée une robe pour ce soir ?**

**Isabella : Oh oui, et c'est Edward qui me l'a offert comme cadeau.**_ Ment-elle._** Mais toi tu connais pas les cadeaux, tu en as jamais eu.**

**Katharina : Ha, très drôle. Et bien très drôle sa va être compliqué de me dépasser, question beauté ce soir. **_Regarde t-elle ces ongles._

**Isabella : C'est quoi ton but pour ce soir ? Un massacre encore une fois ?**

**Katharina : Je ne vais pas te dire mon plan secret, sinon sa retirerais le "Secret". **_Lui fait-elle un clin d'œil._

_Fin du chapitre 11._

_Chapitre suivant : Les plans de Katharina._


	12. Partie 1, Princesse dangereuse

_Chapitre 12._

_Partie 1 : Princesse dangereuse._

_Une heure avant le Bal Damon décida d'allez faire un petit coucou à Katharina. Qui n'était pas préparée .. ;_

**Damon : Vous n'êtes pas encore habillée pour le Bal ?**

**Katharina : Pourquoi je devrais ? Il n'est que dix huit heure le bal est dans une heure précisément.**

**Damon : Oh, je me suis une fois encore trompait d'heure, voilà que je suis déjà prêt ... Qu'elle maladroit je fait. **

**Katharina : Ce n'est guère grave ... Êtes-vous venu seulement pour me voir, ou pour une raison différente ?**

**Damon : Hum ... Une raison différente. Je voudrais vous donnez cela, Mlle Petrova.**_ En lui donnant une boîte, elle ouvrit la boite._

**Katharina : Oh ! Il est magnifique, merci Damon.**

**Damon : Puis-je vous l'enfilez à votre coup ?** _En lui demandant._

**Katharina : Bien sûr !**_ Elle dégagea c'est cheveux de sa nuque, puis lui donna la boîte. _

**Damon : Vous sentez extrêmement bon.**_ Dit-il en mettant le collier à son coup._

**Katharina : Aï ! Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce collier ? **_En le retirant brusquement et jeta le collier par terre. _

**Damon : Comment se fait-il que ce collier vous à brûlée la peau ?**

**Katharina : Voyons, Damon. Il ne m'a pas brûlée ...**

**Damon : Si j'ai très bien vu !**_ En lui dégageant sa main de son cou, il n'y avait plus de brulure. _

**Katharina : Vous voyez, je n'ai rien, cessait de dire des sottises Mr Salvatore. Une soirée qui avait pourtant bien commençait !** _Souffle t-elle._

_Une heure après cette accident, le bal commença. Isabella était vêtu d'une robe bleu simple. Katharina était vêtu d'une magnifique robe violette avec une petit décolleté. Damon était vêtu d'une veste noir et d'une nœud papillon blanc. Son frère, Edward était vêtu d'une veste noir et d'une cravate noir. Stefan était de retour en Virginie pour le Bal, mais sans Elena qui, elle, est restée en Angleterre pour régnait._

**Edward : Wow, jolie robe mais la fille qui est enfilé dedans l'est beaucoup moins.** _Regardant Katharina._

**Katharina : Je vous retourne le compliment, Mr Salvatore. Mais je ne vous voit pas avec Isabella ?**

**Edward : Hum ... on s'est disputés tous les deux. A cause du mariage forcé d'Elena et Stefan.**

**Katharina : Oh que c'est choux, une dispute conjugal. Justement je l'a cherche, faisait moi signe quand vous l'a voyez !**

_Edward fit un signe._

**Katharina : J'ai dit quand vous l'a voyez !**

**Edward : Et bien, je l'a voit. Elle est juste devant nous, ouvraient vos yeux.**

**Katharina : Je ne vous dit pas merci ! Même si vous m'avez aidé, mais trop peu.**

**Edward : Oh, mais de rien Miss Katharina !**_ En faisant une voix de jeune fille._

_Katharina alla vers Isabella ;_

**Katharina : Oh enfin, je t'ai trouvée ! Pas très jolie ta robe, pour tout dire elle est horrible.**

**Isabella : Merci Katharina.**_ Sourit-elle en faux. _**Ta robe est plus belle que celle qui l'a porte.**

**Katharina : Oh, j'ai déjà entendu cette sottise. Ha oui, j'ai trouvé, Edward !**

**Isabella : Tu lui as parlé ? **_Regarde t-elle fixement Katharina._

**Katharina : C'est à dire, qu'il me parle beaucoup de chose, on est confident ... Il m'a même parlé de votre dispute !**

**Isabella : Confident ? C'est mignon, tu t'es fait un premier ami !**

**Katharina : Bref, je ne voulais point de parlait de cela. Ce matin, Damon à voulu m'offrir un collier, mais il y avait de la veine de vénus dedans, je suis sur que c'est toi ! Alors arrête immédiatement, ou je te tuerais sans remord !**

**Isabella : Wow, il a fait fort Damon. Désolé de te contre dire mais ce n'est pas moi qui a mis de la veine de venus.**

**Katharina : Cesse de me mentir, qui serais capable de me faire sa ? Tout le monde à peur de moi ! Et il n'y à que toi qui sait que la veine de venus est mortel pour moi.**

**Isabella : Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Maintenant au revoir Katharina. **

_Georges Lockwood, un ami de Katharina s''approcha de Katharina discrètement, pour que personne ne le voit puis demanda à Katharina de le suivre, c'est se qu'elle fit. Ils allaient dans le jardin, dehors. A l'abri des regards ;_

**Georges : Nous avons un petit problème Mlle Pierce.**

**Katharina : Mr Lockwood, appelait moi Mlle Petrova, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'on me nomme autrement ailleurs, cela me ruinerais. **

**Georges : Excuser moi Mlle Petrova, nous avons un petit soucis, je vous le répète.**

**Katharina : Qu'elle genre de soucis ? **

**Georges : Deux personnes ont était tués dans le Salon des Salvatore, dans le château. Les morsures ne sont pas de vampire.**

**Katharina : Pas de vampire ? Alors qu'elle autre race ? Sorciers, enchanteresses ... **

**Georges : Justement nous ne s'avons guère la race qui à pu faire cela.**

**Katharina : Ce n'est point grave, les humains croiront que c'est un crime fait par un humain.**

**Georges : Hum ... Mlle Petrova, les morsures sont bien plus pire que celles de vampires.**

**Katharina : Pire ? Alors dégageait tous les vampires qui sont présents dans le château. Avant qu'ils ne croient que sait notre propre race qui à fait ce massacre. Vous s'avez que les vampires sont ma seule famille pour moi.**

**Georges : Oui, madame. Je le sais, c'est pour cela que je vous ai prévenue en première. **

**Katharina : Merci Georges, je suis malheureusement obligé de rester au château. Je doit m'emparait obligatoirement du royaume de Virginie. Vous pouvez disposez, et encore merci Mr Lockwood.**

**Georges : Tous le plaisir et pour moi Mlle Pierce. **

**Katharina : Petrova Georges. Ici, je suis Petrova !**

**Georges : Désolé Madame. Il partit en courant.**

_Fin de la première partie._

_Chapitre suivant : partie 2, princesse dangereuse._


	13. Partie 2 : Princesse Dangereuse

Chapitre 12.

Partie 2 : Princesse Dangereuse.

Katharina arriva dans la salle de Bal tranquillement, quand soudain une belle jeune femme lui parla.

**Jeune fille : Bonjour vous devez être Katharina ?** _Sourit-elle._

**Katharina : Oui, vous avez tout juste, Katharina Petrova pour être précise. Et vous êtes ... ?**

**Jeune fille : Oh, j'oublie les bonnes manières, je me nomme Victoria. Vous devez connaitre mes frères, Damon, Stefan et Edward je suppose ?**

**Katharina : Enchantée, princesse Victoria. Je suis moi même sœur de quatre autres filles, Elena, Brooke, Isabella et Emilie. Mais seule Isabella est ici.**

**Victoria : Oh vous avez de la chance !**

**Katharina : Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le royaume ... Vous êtes ici seulement pour le Bal ?**

**Victoria : Hum ... Pour tous vous dire, je doit me marier avec un autre prince, et je serais Reine de Virginie.**

**Katharina : Oui, enfin si la place n'est pas déjà prise, par moi ... Hum ... par une autre je veut dire**. _Se corrige t-elle._

**Victoria :****_ Oui, vous avez tous juste Mlle Petrova. Le bal va bientôt se terminé, allez danser au lieu de parler avec moi._**

_Katharina fit jalouse de voir une telle beauté comme concurrence, mais fière de sa personne. Elle n'en dit rien, et elle fit comme si, Victoria n'existait pas. Cependant Victoria va restait quelques semaines au château, cela affole la jeune Katharina, dans une colère noir. Comme elle l'avait mentionnée, le trône ne sera pas facile à avoir. Soudain, Edward intervenu ;_

**Edward : Damon ! Il y a deux morts dans notre salon.**

**Damon : Je le s'avais, que cette soirée s'était trop bien passée, j'aurait du m'en douter.**

**Katharina : (J'avais oublié cette histoire.) **Pensa t-elle dans sa tête.

**Damon : Se sont des morsures inconnus. Dit-il en regardant les traces de sang.**

** Edward : Les vampires sont-ils de retour à Mystic falls ? **

**Damon : Je le craint ... **

**Katharina : Non, j'ai fait des études de surnaturel, en l'occurrence de vampire, et se n'est pas du tout des morsures de vampire.**

**Damon : Alors qu'elle animal fait-il autant de dégât ?**

**Katharina : J'en sais rien, mais surement pas de vampires. **

**Edward : Nous irons dans la forêt demain, Damon. Pour jeter un coup d'œil.**

**Damon : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edward.**

Fin de la partie 2, chapitre 12.


	14. Un doute au menu ?

**Chapitre 13.**

**Un doute au menu ?**

_Isabella dormait parfaitement bien dans sa chambre, quand soudain elle entendit une conversation entre Damon et Edward, les deux frères Salvatore. Elle se mit derrière la porte pour écoutez ;_

_Damon : C'est définitive, les vampires sont de retour._

_Edward : La vrai question est pourquoi ... _

_Damon : Pour se venger tu crois ?_

_Edward : Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi pensait, Damon. _

_Damon : Tous se que je sais, que cette nuit ils ont commis un massacre familial. _

_Edward : De qu'elle famille parles-tu ? _

_Damon : La famille Gilbert, ils nous ont laissés la Boussole._

Edward : Donc c'était les Gilbert qui avait cette maudis boussole. Y a t-il des survivants ?

Damon : Oui, Alexandra. La fille de 17 ans ... Elle est encore sous le choque malheureusement. Elle se trouve dans une des chambres du château, elle n'allait pas restée chez elle, c'est un bain de sang qu'ils ont laissées ...

Edward : En tant que prince, nous devons prendre des décisions ...

Damon : Oui. Mais nous devons devenir Roi avant ... il faut attendre le Bal des futurs reines pour cela.

Edward : Non, Damon, nous devons point attendre. Si nous agissons pas maintenant, le royaume sera déjà mort.

Damon : Nous sommes malheureusement obliger de laisser les vampires contrôler le royaume, nous n'avons point de pouvoirs, pour le moment.

Edward : Oui, nous ne pouvons rien faire ...

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les deux sœurs et les deux frères se rendit dans le salon de la grande demeure pour prendre le Dîner.._

**_Katharina : Des nouvelles des vampires ?!_ **En mangeant sa soupe..

**_Damon : Qui ta parlais de cette histoire ? Je ne me souvient pas de vous l'avoir dit._** En fronçant des sourcils.

**Katharina : Oh ! Hum... tu sais, Mystic falls est une petite ville, tout le monde se connait et se parle.. **Cherchant une excuse.

**Damon : La prochaine fois, évite d'écoutaient aux portes ..**

**Isabella : Elle à écoutaient aux portes ?**

**Edward : Hum .. Je ne suis point au courant pourtant, Damon ?**

**Katharina : Moi ? Ecoutaient aux portes ?! Voyons, me voyez-vous comme ses autres femmes trop curieuse qu'elles sont obligeaient d'écouter aux portes !** Gênée.

**Damon : En vous connaissant de réputation, je dirait que oui, sans vous vexez bien sur !**

_Isabella remarqua que Damon, Katharina et Edward ne mangeaient presque rien alors décide d'intervenir._

**Isabella : Hum.. Pourquoi ne mangiez-vous point votre soupe, elle est bonne pourtant !**

**Damon : Oh, oui certes elle est délicieuse mais je n'ai plus vraiment fin. **_En regardant Edward._

**Katharina : Les frères Salvatore se dégonflaient ? Oh, je ne croyait jamais voir sa ! **Rigole t-elle.

**Damon : La ferme, Katharina. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous à mis dans cette galère !**

**Isabella : Qu'elle galère ? De quoi parlez-vous !?**

**Katharina : Allez, disait lui, la pauvre Isabella est la seule à être Normal à cette table.. Avec les servantes bien évidement !**

_Isabella en ayant marre que la conversation se passèrent avec trois personnes, sans elle. Elle décida de quitter sa chaise brusquement. Elle renversa un couteau très pointu sur la jambe d'un frère Salvatore, Edward. Isabella gênée et terrifiée décida de regarder et de vouloir soignez la blessure de Edward. Soudain, elle vit la blessure se guérir petit à petit sans qu'elle ne fasse rien. Sous les yeux de Damon et Katharina._

_**Katharina : Vous voyez, je ne suis pas la seule à être une Pierce et être dangereuse .. Hum .. Une Petrova je veut dire !** Se rattrapant._

**Damon : Une Pierce ? C'est quoi sa ?**

**Isabella : Je vient de renversée un couteau dans la jambe de Edward, sa c'est guérit tout seul et tout le monde s'en fiche ? Personne est choqué ! **_En regardant tout le monde._

**Edward : Hum .. C'est juste que j'ai une peau pas très sensible .. Je ... j'ai mis une pommade contre les blessures ce midi ! **_Ment-il._

**Damon : Sérieux ? Une pommade contre les blessures ! Tu pouvais trouver beaucoup mieux quand même. J'ai déjà entendu pas mal de sottise sortir de ta bouche, mais celle là c'était la pire !**

**Katharina : Oh ! Pierce .. C'est juste un .. nom d'une copine ! **_Cherchant une excuse._

**Edward : Hum .. Isabella ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un Mal entendu, tu n'as rien vu d'accord ? **_Parle calmement à Isabella._

**Isabella : Rien vu ? Mais c'est trop tard Edward ! Je vient de voir une blessure se guérir tout seule et vous trouvez sa normal, vous cachez quelque chose, je n'ai plus de doute désormais !**

**Damon : Wow ! Super ! Mlle Petrova se l'a joue Héroïne. Nous sommes sauvés !**_ En se moquant de Isabella. _

**Fin Chapitre 13.**


	15. Le journal de Isabella

Chapitre 14.

Le journal de Isabella.

Isabella dormait encore qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait .. J'ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la personne.

Emilie : Salut toi !

Isabella : Emilie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Emilie : Je vient rendre visite aux personnes qui me manquait..

Isabella : Super ! Je suis encore en chemise de nuit, je suis confuse.

Emilie : Oh t'inquiète pas pour sa. De toute façon je suis morte !

Isabella se réveilla brusquement. La discutions avec Emilie était juste un mauvais rêve..

Isabella venait juste de se préparait que Edward intervenu, il était angoissé, il tortillait ses doigts.

Isabella : Voyons Edward, calmez-vous ! Qui à t-il ? Un problème ?

Edward : Bella, je vous aime, je ne peut le cacher une minute de plus ! Mes sentiment à votre égard deviennent de plus en plus dure à supporter !

Isabella : Vous me l'avez déjà dit cela Mr Salvatore !

Edward : Oui, je suis confus de vous le rappelez, mais comme je l'ai dit mes sentiments ne peuvent être cacher plus longtemps, vous êtes entrée dans mon cœur le premier jour où je vous ai aperçu, vous y sortirez plus jamais ..

Isabella : Mais.. Vos sentiment ne sont pas réciproque, je ne ressens absolument rien à votre égard, a par de l'amitié peut être ..

Edward : Mes sentiments sont beaucoup trop fort pour que vous y restez insensible !

Isabella : Veuillez sortir de ma chambre immédiatement, Edward !

Il se rapprochait de moi, prés de ma bouche, on dirais qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser mais de me croquer à la fois .. Il regardait mon coup si délicatement avec une t-elle expression que j'en ai eu même peur. Je le suppliait de sortir, il prenait mes mains avec une t-elle force qu'il me fait mal, la douleur était insupportable, on aurait dit une force supérieur aux autres. Edward à cesser de tenir mes mains, au moment où il m'a regardait avec des yeux innocents, perdus .. Je compris qu'il avait un problème. Ensuite, je pris ma cape rouge est je pris le large, j'en avais assez d'être exclu, d'être en dehors des problèmes, tout le monde veut me protéger alors que je veut s'avoir la vérité, j'ai préféré donc partir du château, je n'avais pas de carte, pas de boussole, pas de carrosse, rien a par mes jambes. Par terre, je trouva une boussole, elle ne montrait aucune direction, je me demanda même si elle marchait encore, donc je décidèrent de la mettre dans ma poche, en sécurité.

Pendant ce temps là au château ..

Damon : Isabella à disparu !

Edward : Quoi ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

Katharina : Elle est sans doute partit à cause de Edward et sa déclaration d'amour idiote !

Damon : Wow.. Edward, je s'avais que tu faisais fuir les filles mais à ce point là ..

Edward : Je ne s'avais pas qu'elle allait fuir comme sa, il y a sans doute une autre excuse ! Comment allons-nous l'a retrouver ?

Damon : Rectification ! Comment TU vas l'a retrouver ! Moi j'y peut rien si tes déclaration font peur à tout le monde !

Katharina : Moi je vais avec Edward .. Sa va me faire du bien, de faire un peu de sport et de prendre l'air.

Edward : Je voit que je vais rien avoir de votre part !

Damon : Ben voilà ! Ta tout compris.

J'était toute seule dans la forêt avec ma boussole, je regardait autour de moi je ne vit rien, a par des bruits très étranges. Il commença déjà a être nuit, je trembler de froid, je n'avais qu'une envie, de retourner au château, cependant les autres me cachaient beaucoup de chose et il m'en cache encore ! Soudain, un carrosse resurgit de nul part, et j'était là, renversait par terre, seule. J'était recouverte de sang et je n'arrivait plus à bouger aucun de mes membres de mon corps. J'était encore consciente mais je sentit la fin de ma triste vie arrivait, j'avais froid. Au fond, mourir n'est rien d'autre qu'un phénomène naturel et demeure relativement facile: il s'agit de faire confiance à son corps, qui sait comment mourir. Je fermait les yeux, j'était faible, affaiblit. Tout un coup, je sentit une douleur insupportable, que même mon corps fit des mouvements brusques, je ressentit du venin pénétrer dans mon corps j'ouvrit les yeux je voyait, Edward, la boussole qui le pointé, mon corps en sang. Je cessait de respirait ..

Fin du chapitre 14.


	16. Un réveil éternel

Chapitre 15.

Un réveil éternel.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qui était à ce moment là, je s'avais une chose c'est que j'était en sécurité, je me sentait .. plus forte que jamais. Puis j'ouvrit les yeux brusquement en regardant de tous les côtés, je ne vit personne, sauf une chambre du château. Je me levait mais je sentit que je ne m'avais pas réveillée depuis quelques jours, j'avais un très fort mal de tête, et dés que je me mettait depuis, mon corps tournée de tous les sens, heureusement qu'il y avait quelques meubles pour me rattraper. Je me recoucha et je pensait à une chose, une chose banale mais pas aussi banale que sa en à l'air, j'avais faim. Soudain, j'entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, donc je fit semblant de dormir en essayant d'écouter qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était Edward, je le sentit désespéré, il pleurait. Tellement de larme sortit de ses yeux que j'en sentit des goutes sur ma main. Je toussa brusquement, donc il remarqua que j'était réveillée.

Isabella : Edward.. C'est bien vous ? _Dit-elle d'une voie fatiguée._

Edward : Oui, c'est bien moi, vous êtes réveillée ! Vous vous sentez comment ?

Isabella : Hum, je dirait plutôt.. Bien. _Dit-elle en regardant de tous les côtés._

Edward : Vous n'avez aucun symptôme ?

Isabella : Si, j'ai faim, je voudrais mon petit déjeuner..

Edward : Nous sommes en pleine nuit, Isabella..

Isabella : En pleine nuit ? Alors que faites vous dans ma chambre à cet heure ?

Edward : Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous ne vous réveillez pas, je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

Isabella : Combien de jours j'ai dormir ?_ Paniquée._

Edward : Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que vous êtes endormit, et par miracle vous vous êtes réveillée.

Isabella : Je n'ai pas bougée d'ici depuis 3 mois, et la seule chose que vous disiez est que c'est un miracle ?! Sortez d'ici, je vais me débrouillé, seule.

Edward : Isabella, pour moi la seule chose qui puis-je me faire sourire et de vous voir consciente..

Isabella : J'ai dit sortez ! _Se mit en colère et jeta une des lampes du château par terre._

Edward sortit de ma chambre.. Je me mettait en colère très facilement, je ne compris aucun de mes comportements. Je s'avais que je ne pouvais plus me contrôlée comme avant. Puis je me dirigea vers la cuisine du château, on était en pleine nuit et je ne pouvais attendre le petit matin, j'avais trop faim pour cela. Donc, je pris du pain avec de la confiture et j'avais encore faim. Je pris le reste du poulet, j'avais encore faim. Je pris ensuite des légumes, j'avais encore faim mais un léger malaise me parvenue, j'allais donc aux toilettes des dames, soudain je vomissait tous se dont j'avais mangés. J'avais encore faim, mais j'avais trop peur de vomir une seconde fois. Dans la cave du château, je trouvait quelques petits lapins dans des petites boites, j'en pris un.. J'essayait de me contrôlée mais rien n'y fait, j'avais déjà sans m'en rendre compte mis mes crocs dans le coup de cette pauvre bête sans défense, sans les compter, sans m'en rendre compte, je mangeait et mangeait encore les autres partis de son corps. J'était seule, dans une cave, je criait de toutes mes forces, mais personne m'entendit, la porte était fermée, je pouvais criée le plus fort possible mais personne ne m'aurait entendu. Mangeait ses pauvres petites bêtes, ne me fit qu'une chose.. Me faire du mal, je n'avais pas la conscience tranquille, je fit allonger par terre pendant des heures en réfléchissant à quelques chose mais à chaque fois, je resta médusait devant la vu du sang en pendant aux bêtes que j'avais dévorait. Je décida donc de laissait la cave dans un sale état pour aller me laver pour retirait tous le sang qui avait autour de mes lèvres, sur mes mains, sur tous mon corps, je m'habilla. Puis je vit par les fenêtres un très beau soleil donc je décida d'ouvrir les fenêtres, puis la chaleur du soleil me brûla la peau et je referma aussitôt la fenêtre, la souffrance était insupportable. Comme je m'avais disputée avec Edward la veille, je n'avais aucune envie d'allez lui parlé, cependant je décida d'allez voir Damon pour avoir quelques réponses. Je toqua à la porte de Damon.

Damon : Entre Edward !

Isabella : Ce n'est pas Edward, Damon. C'est moi !

Damon : Oh Isabella, tu es enfin réveillée, ton réveil était attendu.

Isabella : Oui, je sais. Je suis venue parce que je voulait te demander pourquoi je ..

Damon : Pourquoi tu as mangeait des lapins cette nuit ? C'est sa que tu veux me demander ?

Isabella : Comment sais-tu tous sa ? Tu m'espionnes peut être !

Damon : Oh non, juste que dans la cave ce matin, j'ai retrouvé des lapins morts ou plus précisément dévorait, mordu par deux grands crocs.

Isabella : Quel rapport avec moi ?

Damon : Tu viens juste de te réveillée, et de plus tu es en transition.

Isabella : En transition de quoi ? Je t'ordonne de me le dire, Damon !

Damon : Je te le dirait quand je le voudrais, car je n'écoute et surtout d'obéis jamais aux ordres des autres ! Compris ?

Isabella : Merci de ton utilité dans le château, Damon.

Damon : Le compliment est partagé. Demande à Edward.

Isabella : Oh ! Mais cela est déjà prévue dans mon emploi du temps, croit le ou non.

Damon : Bonne continuation, ou pas.

Après la conversation avec Damon, je me dirigea vers la chambre de Edward.

Isabella : Edward, tu es là ?!

Edward : Oui, quel est la raison de ta visite ?

Isabella : Je voudrais des réponses.. Damon m'a dit que j'était en transition, mais de quoi ?

Edward : Et comme il n'a pas voulu répondre à tes questions tu veux les demander à moi ,

Isabella : Oui, mais s'il te plait dit moi !

Edward : Je ne suis pas bouche trous, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Sort.

Isabella : Mais Edward dit moi une lettre, un mot, une phrase, dit quelque chose !

Edward : Hum.. Non, au revoir.

Je sortit de la chambre de Edward désespérée, personne ne me faisait confiance avant et maintenant je cherche encore des réponses, et ils refusent tout les deux de me répondre.. Pourquoi ? Je le découvrait.

Fin du chapitre 15.


	17. Révélation

**_Chapitre 16._**

**_Révélation._**

Deux jours ont passés et j'ai enfin découvert se que j'était. Je suis un vampire .. Durant les deux jours où je me suis tourmenté sur mon sort, j'ai remarqué pourquoi Katharina avait l'air plus jeune que Elena. Je ne l'avais pas mentionnée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais c'est la vérité, Katharina n'a jamais l'air fatigué, elle n'a même pas une seule cerne comparée à nous, maintenant .. c'est moi qui n'a pas l'air fatiguée, j'ai une vitesse et une force incroyable, ma peau est blafarde et à la froideur du marbre, mes yeux changent de couleurs, je ne boit pas, je ne mange rien et j'évite le soleil, je venait de découvrir se que je resterais durant le restant de mon existence. Je n'avais pas encore avertit Damon et ni Edward, mais je suppose qu'ils s'avaient tous les deux se que j'était depuis longtemps, ils voulaient sans doute tout simplement que je le découvre moi même. Maintenant que je suis invincible, je peut enfin obliger les autres à m'obéir, à répondre aux questions que je pose. Désormais que je sais que je suis un vampire, ils me restent encore des questions qui me tourmente. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte de ma chambre, j'ouvrit et c'était Edward.

**Edward : Bonjour, Isabella .. Je voulais m'excuser pour avant-hier.**

**Isabella : Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous pitoyable excuse bidon !**

**Edward : Avez-vous découvert se que vous êtes réellement désormais ?**

**Isabella : Oui, je suis un .. vampire ! **

**Edward : C'est une bonne chose que vous l'aviez découvert, j'avais un peu peur de vous l'annoncez en faite. Je peut faire quelque chose pour que vous ne soyez plus fâchée ?**

**Isabella : Oui, une seule et unique chose .. **

**Edward : Tous se que vous voudrez, Isabella ! Puis-je s'avoir se que sait ?**

**Isabella : M'aider à me contrôler de la soif de sang. **

**Edward : Hum .. Je suis pas sur que je suis l'homme idéale pour cela .. **

**Isabella : Vous voyez ! Vous ne faite aucun effort pour moi, vous voulez vraiment vous excusez ? Très bien, alors agissez comme t-elle !**

**Edward : Isabella, je voudrais bien vous aidez, mais se n'est pas trop fait pour moi, j'ai eu du mal à me contrôler moi même ..**

**Isabella : Vous en êtes un vous aussi ? De .. vampire ?**

**Edward : Oui, bien sûr c'est moi qui vous à transformée, vous ne le s'aviez pas ?**

**Isabella : Non, je ne le s'avais point.. Damon aussi ? **

**Edward : Hum .. Damon c'est un peu plus compliqué que sa ..**

**Isabella : Compliquée ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écoute et j'apprend vite, donc aidée moi à contrôler la soif de sang ou disait moi tous sur Damon. A vous de choisir !**

**Edward : Contrôle sa soif et Damon n'est pas du tout la même chose .. Cependant j'accepte de vous aidez.**

**Isabella : Je ne vous dit pas " Merci " Edward car cela vous à pris du temps, alors que vous s'aviez que c'était pour moi.**

**Edward : Vous avez changée Isabella.**

**Isabella : Oui, j'ai décidée de laisser tomber l'innocente Isabella. Maintenant que je vais vivre l'éternité, autant que je me laisse aller !**

**Edward : Oui, j'appelle sa "se gâcher" pas se "laisser allez". **

**Isabella : Content ou pas, je m'en fiche.**

J'avais radicalement changée de comportement. Mon plan marchait à merveille ! J'avais commencée à avoir l'aide d'Edward, pour moi c'est un très bon début. Cependant mon plan n'avait pas marchée autant bien que je l'imaginait, quelques heures après je vit devant la porte de ma chambre, des poches de sang avec au dessus une lettre de Edward disant "Voilà mon aide." Le sang à l'intérieur des poches avait l'air bon, mais je me contrôlait pour ne pas boire tous, je ne vais pas vivre comme une cannibale jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, donc je me suis abstenu, j'en bu qu'une seule. Sans m'en rendre compte, Edward m'avais aidé. Il avait beau me donner seulement quelque poche de sang, sans me donner de conseil, sans rien dire, pour moi, son aide à était d'une grande aide. Comme je devait me passer pour la "Méchante" je décidait donc de ne pas allez dire "Merci" à Edward, même si j'en avait très envie.. Je remarqua par la suite, que je n'avais pas vu Katharina depuis longtemps .. Je décidait d'allez la voir. Sans de réponse. Après je vit Damon pour voir se qu'il se passe avec Katharina ..

**Isabella : Elle est où ?**

**Damon : De qui tu parles ?**

**Isabella : Katharina .. **

**Damon : Oh elle est partit en Angleterre pour des affaires de vampires.**

**Isabella : Sait-elle que je suis une vampire ?**

**Damon : Oh sa oui elle le sait ! C'est elle qui à aidée Edward dans ta transformation ! **

**Isabella : Tu veux dire quoi par "aider" ?**

**Damon : Ben tu sais pour devenir vampire, c'est tout une histoire .. Il faut que tu sois mordu, que tu bois du sang humain et qu'on te tue pour de bon. Un Rablabla quoi !**

**Isabella : Attend je devine .. Elle m'a tuée pour de bon ?**

**Damon : Hum .. Oui, ta tout compris, et elle en à pris du plaisir !**

**Isabella : Tu m'étonnes, mais comment sa se fait que j'ai plus aucun souvenir, que j'ai bu du sang humain .. Je me souvient seulement quand mon cœur à cessée de battre. **

**Damon : Oui, mais on ta fait oublier. **

**Isabella : Impossible ! On ne peut pas se contraindre entre vampires.**

**Damon : Tu es vampire depuis combien de temps toi déjà ? 2 jours ! C'est moi qui ta contraint. Je suis un vampire originel .. **

**Isabella : Ha .. c'est sa que Edward ne voulait pas me dire à propos de toi toute à l'heure.**

**Damon : Mais se n'est un secret pour personne ..**

**Isabella : Hum .. c'est quoi les vampires originel ? **

**Damon : Se sont les plus vieux vampires qu'il y a sur cette pauvre planète. J'ai était conçu au 11ème siècle.**

**Isabella : Sa veut dire que Edward aussi est un vampire originel ?**

**Damon : Qu'est ce que tu peux être chiante avec Edward toi ! Non car je suis juste l'ancêtre de Edward, nous sommes pas vraiment frères .. Nous faisons juste partit de la même famille, mais nous avons pas du tout le même âge en réalité, Edward est comme toi, un vampire novice. Enfin il à seulement 104 ans.**

**Isabella : Seulement ? Mais c'est le double d'une vie !**

**Damon : Oui, ben pour moi se n'est pas vraiment beaucoup, et maintenant être humain m'a l'air si .. Stupide !**

_**Fin du Chapitre 16.**_


	18. Retour malheureux

**_Chapitre 18._**

**_Retour malheureux._**

Je me levait comme d'habitude, avec une boule au ventre, avec la faim qui me dérange comme avant, mais désormais je sens que je me contrôle, je sent que je suis différente, je sais que je n'étais pas prête a avoir l'éternité devant moi, je ne voulais pas être un vampire. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, j'y fais face quoi qu'il arrive .. Je suis obliger, c'est mon destin et je ne peut rien n'y changer .. Maintenant, je sais tous, j'ai eu toutes les réponses à mes questions, je ne sais pas si je veut redevenir la fille innocente .. Je ne veut tous simplement pas, devenir comme Katharina, manipulatrice. Il était environ 10h du matin, puis ma porte retentis, tout le monde étais occuper, Damon et Edward étais occupaient à remplir des papiers du royaume. Louise, ma servante alla ouvrir la porte. J'attendait qu'elle vienne me voir ..

**Louise : Mlle Petrova est là, puis-je l'a faire entrée ?**

**Isabella : Emily est de retour ?!**

**Louise : Non c'est Elena .. **

**Isabella : Elena, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici, faite là entrée voyons !**

**Louise : Très bien ..**

Louise repartit pendant quelques minutes, puis je vit Elena, la sœur jumelle de Katharina.

**Isabella : Elena ! Mais .. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Elle l'a pris dans ses bras.**

**Elena : J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncez .. C'est à propos de ..** _Elena ure les larmes aux yeux._

**Isabella : Mais .. Qui y a t-il ? Parle, Elena !**

**Elena : C'est à propos de Stefan .. Il est mort.**_ Pleure t-elle._

**Isabella : Mais comment cela à t-il put avoir eu lieu, je suis confuse ..**

**Elena : Je préfèreriez en parler avec les frères Salvatore de même .. **

**Isabella : Bien évidemment, je vais les chercher .. Louise, allez chercher les deux autres frères Salvatore s'il vous plait .. C'est important !**

**Louise : Bien, madame.**

Louise partit chercher les frères Salvatore, ils rigolaient entre eux, sans s'avoir la mauvaise nouvelle que Elena allait leurs annoncés ..

**Damon : Alors, Isabella, j'espère que c'est important, j'ai des tonnes de papiers à remplir !**

**Edward : Nous vous écoutons, Elena.**

**Elena : C'est à propos de votre frère, Stefan. Il est .. mort.**

Damon et Edward se regardèrent sans dire un mot, puis n'étais pas choquer, je me demandais qu'est ce qui se passer encore, pourquoi ils n'étaient pas en pleure ..

**Isabella : Votre frère est mort .. Ou ou !**

**Damon : Hum .. Sa m'attriste au plus haut point.**

**Edward : Oui, moi de même.**

**Elena : Sa vous fait que cela, pas de larmes, pas de désespoir ..**

**Isabella: Damon, Edward j'ai a vous parlez. Toute suite** !

Je fit un signe avec la tête pour allez dans la salle de à côté, ils me suivirent.

**Isabella : Alors, qu'elle est ce comportement ? Sa ne vous fait rien de s'avoir votre frère mort !**

**Damon : Hum, écoute, Isabella, Stefan voulais mourir depuis longtemps, voir très longtemps et se n'étais pas vraiment notre frère donc ..**

**Edward : Nous sommes des vampires, Isabella. Nos émotions sont éteins.**

**Isabella : Bon très bien, mais essayez d'avoir l'attitude alors. Elena va se doutez de quelques chose. Elle ne sait pas que Stefan étais un .. Vampire ? Et comment à peut-il mourir, les vampires sont immortels, non ?**

**Damon : Oui, mais, je pense que c'est un autre vampire qu'il l'a tuer, on peut tuer un vampire, seulement avec un pieu dans le cœur, ou soit en lui arrachant la tête.**

**Edward : Oui, je vais essayer de découvrir qui est ce petit malin vampire qui à tuer Stefan.**

**Isabella : Enfin une aide de votre part !**

Les trois jeunes personnes retournèrent auprès de Elena.

**Damon : Alors Elena, où est le corps de Stefan ?**

**Elena : Hum .. c'est sa le problème, nous ne s'avons pas où est le corps .. Mais l'enterrement est fait, sans le corps malheureusement.**

**Edward : Je vais essayer de trouver le meurtrier .. Tu restes au château ?**

**Elena : Oui, le temps qu'on retrouve le meurtrier de Stefan, puis c'est ma mère qui s'occupe du royaume.**

Fin du chapitre 18.


	19. Passé échangé

_**Chapitre 18.**_

_**Passé échangé.**_

Tout le monde se leva très tôt pour allez faire des recherches sur le meurtrier de Stefan, Damon et Edward étais déterminaient à trouver ce meurtrier. Nous décidons d'allez au royaume de Stefan pour avoir plus d'informations, dans le carrosse, personne de parlait. Nous arrivons enfin au château de Stefan, une magnifique demeure, je n'en croyait pas mes yeux, mais il fallait que je me concentre. Après d'avoir rentrée dans le château, nous allons dans le bureau de Stefan, une pièce sombre ..

**Isabella : Sa fait peur ce calme et ce sombre ..**

**Damon : Pour les vampires, nous ne voyons pas la différence entre le sombre et le soleil, nous ne sentons plus la chaleur du soleil après avoir mis notre chevalière ..**

**Isabella : Moi, je fait comment pour résister au soleil ?**

**Edward : Hum .. le collier que tu portes, il contient un sort très puissant pour que tu t'exposes au soleil.**

**Isabella : Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! Regardée sa, il y a une photo de .. mais c'est Elena ! Pourquoi est-ce marquée " 1622 " ?**

**Damon : Mais non se n'est pas Elena, c'est Katharina .. Quand je l'ai connu !**

**Edward : Chut, Damon, je ne lui est pas encore dit ..**

**Damon : Oups ..**

**Isabella : Tu ne m'as pas dit quoi ?!**

**Edward : Katharina .. n'est pas ta sœur, c'est une double Petrova. Je te raconterais plus tard .. **

**Isabella : Je ne l'oublierais pas. Bon a par la photo de Katharina, vous avez trouvés quelque chose ?**

**Damon : Non, je vais allez voir dans sa chambre.**

**Isabella : Bonne idée, je te suis ..**

**Edward : Je reste là.**

Isabella et Damon se dirigea dans la chambre de Stefan.

**Isabella : Wow ! Le grand luxe ..**

**Damon : M'oui, j'ai connu mieux mais bon, alors continuons à chercher !**

**Isabella se mettait sur le lit puis elle sauta, la boussole tomba de sa poche ..**

**Damon : Mais où as-tu trouver cette boussole ? C'est très important !**

**Isabella : Hum .. c'est depuis l'accident, je l'avais trouver dans la forêt. C'est important ?**

**Damon : Oui, très important, Edward vient ici !**

**Edward : Oui, Damon tu m'as appelé ?**

**Damon : Oui, regarde c'est la boussole des Davis. Elle l'a trouver dans la forêt pendant l'accident.**

**Isabella : Oui, mais je l'ai ramasser par hasard .. Je croyais que c'étais une simple boussole, qu'a t-elle de pas normal ?**

**Edward : C'est une boussole qui indique si il y a des vampires dans les parages !**

**Damon : Il faut l'a détruire !**

Damon jeta la boussole dans les flammes dans la cheminée, cependant, il ne voyait pas que la boussole résista dans le feu. Isabella ressentit des brûlures dans tous son corps ..

**Isabella : Haaaa !**

**Damon : Edward, vite elle brûle. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?!**

**Edward : C'est la boussole !****_ Il éteins le feu .._**

**Isabella : C'est bon, j'ai eu chaud dans tous les sens du terme.**_ Soulager. _

**Damon : Oh non .. Isabella à fait une grosse bêtise en ramassant cette boussole ..**

**Edward : Pourquoi ?**

**Isabella : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Damon : Elle est liée à cette boussole ..**

**Isabella : Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, je n'ai fait que l'a ramasser !**

**Damon : Oui, mais tu es morte avec cette boussole !**

**Edward : Oui, mais alors ?! Cela fait que Isabella est le maitre de cette boussole ?**

**Damon : Oui, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui protège cette boussole, et il à choisit un vampire .. Isabella.**

**Edward : Mais, tous les vampires rêvent de détruire cette boussole, c'est comme sa que les humains ont su l'existence des vampires ..**

**Isabella : Si je comprend bien, tous les vampires sont à ma poursuite ?!**

**Damon : Oui, il recherche la boussole pour l'a détruire, et si ils réussissent, tu périras avec.**

**Katharina : C'est très tentant** .. _Arrivant de nul-part._

**Damon : Que fait tu ici ?**

**Katharina : Ma p'tite sœur me manquez .. Non je rigole, j'ai appris pour Stefan, je suis à la recherche de l'assassin !**

**Edward : Bienvenue au club !**

**Katharina : Bon si je comprend bien, Isabella est désormais une méchante petite vampire liée à un stupide objet ?!**

**Damon : Ding, ding ! Ta tout compris, Katharina. Bon alors on peut repartir ? Le meurtrier à bien cacher son jeu ..**

**Edward : Je propose de renoncer ..**

**Katharina : Moi non, et Damon n'est pas une tapette, donc Damon, moi et peut être Isabella rechercherons le meurtrier de Stefan, même si j'en ai pas vraiment envie ..**

**Isabella : Moi, je ne laisse pas tomber, Stefan étais notre amie, on peut pas le laisser tomber comme sa !**

**Damon : Je veut continuer, juste parce que je veut me défouler sur quelqu'un donc se sera sur ce mystérieux meurtrier ..**

**Isabella : Bon quel est l'histoire avec Katharina ?! **

**Katharina : Ha oui, que je ne suis pas ta sœur ? Oui j'étais juste derrière la porte en train d'écouter.**

**Damon : Bon il faut encore une fois que je m'en charge, Katharina est née après moi, je l'ai connu en 1622, elle étais déjà une vampire mais j'en avait aucune idée, sauf qu'elle à essayer de me piéger, mais j'ai découvert son secret car elle à voulu me croquer mais j'étais beaucoup trop fort pour elle, j'étais un originel alors qu'elle étais une simple vampire, et c'est toujours le cas.**

**Isabella : Mais .. Je vous ai vu grandir ! Toi et Elena .. **

**Katharina : Elena étais bien Elena, mais l'autre Katharina est morte à l'âge de 21 ans, et c'est l'âge que j'avais quand je suis devenu vampire c'est pour cela que tu as cru que je suis devenu méchante, mais la différence c'est que Katharina avant moi étais gentille moi j'ai toujours étais comme sa .. De plus, je suis ton ancêtre et un double de Elena et de la deuxième Katharina donc personne n'a vu la différence.**

**Isabella : Mais comment ai je pu rater sa !**

**_Fin du chapitre 18._**


End file.
